fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gridmask
'''Gridmasks '''are cube-headed humanoids apparently native to the planet Ludus, an earth-like planet in revolution around the star Lux. Notable gridmasks include Lazro, Stagert, Stickbeard, and Dr. Sand. History Gridmask were originally a species native to Storge, a planet that had recently been experiencing critical Zalgo attacks, where the majority of their kind had either been their Player of Ranger type species. Not too soon after the Ludusian Dragonkin were all but completely slain, the species reinhabited the planet Ludus, where they had begun to take on their current human-like forms. Around half a millennium after this, the species got involved in a war against the Nazcans, where they were able to establish connections and alliances with other planets. To protect them from this, the Gridmasks had twelve great witches bestowed upon them for their protection. However, shortly after the arrival of the thirteenth witch, Gaia, intolerant of the demonic influence on the planet, releases a multitude of monsters upon Ludus, which attack its people, leaving the Ludusians blame the witches for causing the infestation and begin a hunt for them. During the middle of this war, two heroes made a great impact on the culture by creating great technological innovations for the planet. Nearly one-hundred years after the witch hunts, LDZX Co. was established and helped the Ludusian people to tame and control the monster population. It is known that terrorists have made attacks on LDZX Corporations during -51 and -50 ADC, which is when the majority of the stories take place. In Doomed Timeline, the year -42 ADC, Ludus was the center point for where The Reckoning had taken place, leading to a a major decrease in the Gridmask population. In 0 ADC, Ludicrine was coronated as emporer of Ludus, and led the Gridmasks and other Ludusians for the concurrent 2500 years until the Doomed timeline was 'sewn together' with the Fixed timeline by the primal god Algidas. Biology It is known that the current Gridmasks are almost biologically identical to humans, with the exception of having skin tones that range from grey to gray to regular human skin colours. The pre-evolved Gridmasks are known to have had either round or square heads, though the square head trait is known to be an extinct trait at this point in time. Culture Members Major Canon *Lazro de Gridmasque *Dr. Jekyll Sand *Stickbeard *Anicetus Gan *Stagert *Amygea Moriam *Sanford DeCurro *Taku de Gridmasque *Zaion Moriam *Nina "Cobalt" Ann Belomy *Shane W. Dee *Seira Moriam *Makina Dee-Moriam *Jericho Cane Minor Canon *Alden *Rolie Moriam *Waldo Wavre *Mainyu *Zogenand Silt *Grunmar von Blüten *Rudolph Grenze *Horst Waltz *Tyele de Gridmasque *Mercedes Sand *Adamant Ensan Soflini *Delinius Rupert Langton *Radiant Darkblaze *Raskova Juslenta *Raki Dee-Moriam *Teapa Fulim *Viguiera Krysso *Ishtar Terrarbor *Goneion *Siegler *Delbin McGellis *Melyk Kao *Medorlo Moriam *Gawain Supplemented Canon *Tadanari Dee-Moriam *Mulux de Curo *Sy Inkhorn *Garen Varon *Boris Marakov *Hayden Fritz *Alek Varon *Sergei Waltz *Ceallion Moriam *Flaccus Moriam *Ragyo Moriam *Sasuke *Ryuko *Kluhs Moriam *Rodney DeCurro *Ann DeCurro *Kemoz Stalve *Gahelda Creb *Beltham Creb *Zaendor G. *Jezedee Dekara *Beyrohn Dekara *Salsydia Stalve *Natalin Stalve *Amadeos Avos *Nokre Dekara *Kaon *Judas DeCurro Category:Species